Broken Whispers
by Heavy D. Friky
Summary: Naruto is tortured by the memory of Hinata Hyuga. He's haunted by the memory of her death which occurred a year ago right in front of his eyes. Now, in Konoha, Naruto has changed and everyone is worried for him. But is it that simple? And where is her corpse? Find out and read! Warning: sad at the beginning but I promise to make happy NaruHina ending!
1. Cold Goodbyes

_**Italics- Emphasis on a word**_

**"Hey"- speech**

**Broken Whispers**

**Chapter One: Cold Goodbyes.**

_'Naruto...'_

There it was again; the lone, begging whisper. It held so much pain in its quivering sound that he almost broke down just by hearing it.

_'Naruto...'_

It called again. He had lost count of how many times _she_ would call his name. Over and over, each whisper becoming louder, more painful for both parties. He could not stand to hear _her _beg, to hear the sound of _her_ voice, pleading for him to help _her_ get away from her _pain_. But he could not help. And because of that, hearing _her_ voice say his name, made it all the more painful for him.

_'Naruto... please...'_

That hit hard. His breath stopped for a second. He could not stand for this much longer; his heart was breaking, taking his sanity with it. Had he not suffered enough? Was this his was of torturing himself; to remind himself how much of a failure he was. How he was useless. How he could not even help _her_, the one he _loved_ the most. He loved _her_ even more than he did _himself_. But even then, he could not stop _her_ pain. And it was tearing him apart, slowly.

_'Naruto... p-please, I need you...'_

Ahh, there it was; her _stutter_. He had absentmindedly forgotten how much he _loved_, but _hated_ her stutter. Her stutter meant so many things, but above all, _pain _or _embarrassment_. And she was certainly not embarrassed. She was in a_ lot _of pain. He knew that because she had not stuttered in a long time, but yet, he could only sit and listen to her _beg_ for him to help her somehow.

_'Naruto!'_

He stood up as soon as he herd her scream _his_ name. But there was only black; he was just floating in the nothingness, her voice echoing in the abyss. His eyes searched for her, to find and _help_ her. He began to run in random directions, his breath _hitching_ at how much he _wanted_ her, _needed_ her to be _safe_. No words could describe his _anguish_ at hearing her _cry_ his name in pain.

As he ran, his eyes began to water, but no tears fell. He suddenly came to a halt. She was just there; laying in a pool of her own growing puddle of _blood_. He ran to her as fast as he could and collapsed a few feet away. The tears were suddenly escaping as he _crawled_ to her dead, lifeless body. With each movement, a memory of them came to his mind; like a film, playing, _reminding_ him of her _smile_, her _laugh_... just all of the beauty which was _her_.

He reached her and his tears fell onto the floor, mixing with her blood. He just stared for what seemed like an _eternity_. Looking with wide eyes at her pale, bloodied face. He looked at her eyes, once full of _love _and _life_, now full of _emptiness_. He brushed her hair, once silky and shinny, now dull. He looked at her cheeks, once colored by red and soft pink blushes, now pale as snow. _Cold_. He felt cold like her _touch_ as his hand traced her face. But he carried on staring at her for what seemed like _hours._

He was in a daze, _nothing_ made sense. His brain was in overdrive, or maybe it was just not working at all? He could not think coherently. Who was he? Where was he? He did not know. The only think he knew was _her_. Her who was once _everything_ and is now _gone_.

It suddenly clicked. _Painfully_. She was _dead. Gone_. And it was _his_ fault! Everything that had happened played out in his mind. It was _his_ fault! He _screamed_, a loud blood wrenching scream. He was in so much unbearable _pain_. _Why_, he would ask himself. _Why her?_

Once he stopped, he began to shake her; maybe she was still alive; she _had_ to be. She just could not _leave_ him. He shook her harder. He began whispering quietly, _begging_ for her to wake up, _to come back _to him. But her open eyes did not return to life, her cold body did not regain its warmth. He continued shaking her, whispering more but his breath kept _breaking_.

He could not _accept_ her death. He did _not want _to accept her death. But that did not matter; she was _dead_. He stopped shaking her, instead hugging her _tightly_ against him. Wishing that all his pain would_ go away_. He closed his teary ocean-blue eyes, letting out more tears. He whispered _'I love you'_ over and over again, like a mantra. She knew that he did, but he just _had_ to remind her, remind _himself_.

He set her down softly, trying to keep her from hitting the cold floor. Buy as he looked at her torn body, his rage boiled. And he_ screamed _to the heavens,

"HINATA!"


	2. The Year Anniversary

_**Italics: Emphasis on a word.**_

**"Hey" : Speech**

**'Hey' : A thought or memory of speech.**

_**Italic Bold: Kyuubi's Speech. **_

* * *

**Broken Whispers**

**Chapter Two: The Year Anniversary. **

He woke up screaming and panting. His body was sweaty and his sheets clung to his exposed skin. He breathed heavily, his eyes closing _painfully_. His hand was resting on his knee, which supported his head. He occasionally combed his bright blond hair back with his broad, tough hands, but they would always return to supporting his head. He tried to remind himself that it was _just a nightmare_. But it wasn't; it was a _memory_, it all happened. His heart _ached_ as it dawned on him that, yes. _This _was real. She was still dead; _gone_.

He just sat there for a while, panting and occasionally contracting in pain letting out a _whimper _at a memory which his brain would _torture_ him with. He was letting the breeze which came from his window of the morning to ease his mind and he sat, and basked in the sun rays which flooded his very bare room.

With tired eyes and blag bags under them, he slowly got up and walked the length of the room, lazily before opening a door which led to his living room/kitchen. The room wasn't very special; it had a couch and table with a television on top of it. His kitchen was fairly messy, with plates laying on counters. His living room/kitchen was_ very _disorganized; there were clothes and scrolls laying across the floor everywhere. There were a couple of plain-looking books on the table next to a coup of the empty meal he _couldn't_ even manage to completely eat the night before, even if it was _only one bowl _of his favorite meal; _ramen_.

He signed as he made his way across the mess into his open kitchen. Opening the fridge, he reached for the milk, which was half-empty and just about the _only_ edible food in the mini-sized fridge. He drank the milk straight from the jug, some of it running down his chin. Once he finished his beverage, he let out a large sign in contempt and placed it back in the fridge.

Before he could sit down, stare into space and _slowly torture himself_ with her memory, the doorbell rang. He dragged himself to the door. He didn't bother to look through the peephole, he just unlocked the old door and opened it. He didn't care anymore; the _only_ person he wanted to see was _her_, the one person who's _giggle_ was like a beautiful bell and who's _smile_ was envied by the whole village. She was always the _cutest_ when she was younger, but when she grew up, she blossomed into a beautiful _goddess_. And even though she was the only person he wanted to see, she never came.

He opened the door slowly and looked at his visitor. She was tall, for a woman. She wore black trousers which reached her ankles and stuck to her skin like a second skin. She wore a long red top with a zip coming down the whole length. The shirt just reached passed her butt and showed off her skinny figure. She wore black leather gloves and her hitai-ate was around her right arm. Her long, pink hair was in a pony tail and her green emerald eyes _glared _dangerously at his sky-blue ones. But even so, he could still see small black bags under her eyes.

He stared blankly at her before addressing her. "Sakura..." He said simply, letting her know he still remembered her. She signed, how long was he going to _lock himself _in his apartment? How long was he going to _torture himself _with her _image_, her _touch_? He only came out of his apartment for missions which were _often and dangerous_.

Naruto had changed; he no longer smiled. He was a killing machine, his only goal was to be to some _purpose_ to _something_. The village and its people were the _only_ thing he cared about anymore. Without _her_, he was nothing. Without _her_, the village seemed like a less brighter place. No one had truly moved on. The scars were still there and aching. Even Sakura was still upset over her death. After all, _she_ was the one who couldn't revive her. And even now, a year later, she could remember her _lifeless _face and Naruto's _pleading_ eyes.

"Naruto... C'mon, we need to go soon..." She said quietly, sympathetically. Today was going to be _hard_; it was exactly a year today, and Sakura was going to take Naruto to the memorial stone whether he _liked it _or_ not_. Because he _never _visited. Nearly no-one did for _her_; some people went for their husbands but there were only a handful of people who would visit _her_, _remember_ her. She must be so sad, in heaven, thinking _no-one cared_. But in reality, no-one could stand or accept _her_ death. We _did_ care. _Too much._

"I don't want to" He said simply, walking away, but not closing the door. She signed and walked inside, closing the door behind her. Naruto walked to his couch, sitting down and just staring out of the window. That's when she realized how much weight he had lost. He looked _malnourished_. She nearly started crying; she was sad, maybe even depressed, but she just couldn't imagine _his_ pain. What he was doing to himself...?

"Naruto, please... please, for _her_?" She asked, quietly getting closer. She nearly started chocking when she saw him; he just sat staring, but _tears_ were escaping his eyes. He _never _cried from pain. She had seen him cry for _happiness_, but _not_ pain. He didn't even seem to notice _himself_ that he was crying. Only one thought ran through her head; _despair_. He was in despair. How he had kept alive, she didn't know. She thought that she would one day come to his apartment and find that he had committed _suicide_. It was a horrible image, but she could see him wanting himself to do this. It _scared_ her so much.

"Just... just _leave_" he finally answered, noticing he was crying, and wiping them off with his sleeve. She just stood there for a few seconds, looking at him.

"No" She backfired suddenly. "Don't you want to see her? Don't you think _she_ wants to see _you_?" She was becoming slightly angry; she understood that he was sad, angry, upset and even depressed, but couldn't he think about _her_? He was just being _selfish_. "Don't you think _she_ is lonely? You never visit her! _Ever_" She commented angrily, her voice rising. She was about to continue, but he interrupted her.

"_Don't you dare_" He said threateningly, turning around, facing her. His eyes were as _hard as steal _and she actually could feel his _killing intent _radiating off of him. And suddenly she lost her voice. "She is _dead_. She cannot _'see' _me. I cannot _'see' _her. And _I'm_ the lonely one. Not _you_ and not _her_; she's in _heaven _with her _parents_..._ I'm stuck here_" He said angrily with a growl "..._I'm_ lonely..." He repeated. "She _left_ me... all... _alone_" He said as he cried again. "You have _no idea_... no idea what I'm feeling..." He said, looking straight at her, accusingly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Sakura visibly twitched; he was right. She had crossed the line. "I...I-I _loved_ her, Sakura..." He said, crying more, his eyes narrowing in pain. Sakura, looked at the floor, crying too; knowing he was _suffering, officiating _in his pain. "I _loved_ her... and I _still do_. But she's_ not _here. She's _dead_, and I'm _not_" He said, slowly, drowning in his own words. His tears began to choke him and he coughed as he cried more. But before she could say anything or comfort him, he was gone.

Her knees went weak and she collapsed onto the floor, as she sobbed uncontrollably.

She cried for Hinata and how she died at such a _young_ age. She cried because Hinata was _beautiful_, anyone could see that and she had her _whole life _ahead of her. Sakura cried because Hinata was the _kindest_ person in the village; she was like an _angel_ sent from heaven. Sakura cried for the village because when _she _died, a part of the village did too. She cried for herself, because she _missed_ Hinata, her friend, her fellow ninja.

But most of all she cried for _Naruto_. Because young love so _pure_... so _beautiful..._should _not _have been _ripped_ from him, leaving him_ empty_...

She cried for _hours_, letting the tears loose which she had previously not allowed herself to let fall, for _his _sake. And for _hers_ too... for _everyone's. _She had wanted to be _strong, _but the pain was unbearable. So she cried until she could cry no longer.

Naruto P.O.V.

I ran. I just ran. Anywhere but that apartment. Anywhere where I could be at _peace_, anywhere which didn't remind me of _her_. I _needed _relief. I _wanted_ relief. I knew the answer was _death_, but I kept on_ fighting _the pain. I knew that the village _needed _me, and Hinata wouldn't have wanted me to do such a thing. Such an act of cowardice.

_**Why don't you let me out, Kuso?**_ Asked the Kyuubi. He let out a hearty laugh before continuing. _**I can make you feel better. The pain will go away, I promise. **_He said with a toothy grin.

I scoffed at him. "Yeah, because _that's_ such a good idea" I murmured sarcastically, drying the rest of my tears as I continued running. I herd Kyuubi rant that he couldn't understand humans and their emotions, but I ignored him, trying to concentrate, but my mind just kept _reminding_ me of _her_. I didn't know where I was heading until I arrived; I was at the memorial stone. I signed; this was the _last_ place I wanted to be, but sakura´s words echoed in my mind. I was being _selfish_; I did not want to be here for my _own_ happiness, but I hadn't really thought about Hinata. And Sakura was right; she _must_ be lonely.

I walked over, slowly, almost _afraid _of the big stone in front of me. I sat down at the foot of it and shut my eyes. I knew if I saw _her name _on there, I would _break down_. After all, I had not even been strong enough to go to her memorial service a couple days after her death. I just _couldn't_. Not _hers_.

I didn't think. I just closed my eyes, _trying _as hard as I could to prevent thinking of _her_. After a couple of minutes, I got up, not even saying _one_ word. I was sure that if Hinata was watching, she would be _happy_ even if I didn't say anything. She would be happy just to _see_ me. Because it was _Hinata_ and she _understood_ me. Understood how I _worked_.

I left quickly, not looking back, still not letting my brain think. I ended up walking to the gates of Konoha and decided that it would be best if I was alone, and besides I _didn't _want to talk to anyone. I wanted to be_ alone_. I wondered whether people understood, because despite me saying 'I want to be alone' they kept coming, trying to _comfort_ me, trying to make me _forget _her, but I _didn't _want to forget her. But then again, I guess I really _didn't_ understand myself what I wanted anymore; live or die. Leave or stay. To forget or remember. I didn't know...

I lightly brushed off the guards questions, saying "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back"...I don't think they believed me, but they let me through anyways, knowing that either way, I _would_ get out of the village, even if I had to force my way out.

I walked for a couple hours, not thinking and taking in the calm atmosphere and the smells of the summer. But of course, thinking of summer always reminded me of _Hinata_; she used to _love_ summer. Actually, I don't think Hinata did _not_ love any of the four seasons; she _always _had a talent to see the _good _in _everything. _But walking like this, reminded me of one of our first _dates_. We had just finished eating at Ichirakus and we were just walking around the training grounds, talking about _everything _and _nothing _at the same time. I _loved_ our conversations. I _miss _them so much.

We had walked for a while and finally I decided to take her home. Our fingers were _intertwined, _and we were both grinning, _loving_ the _warmth _and the _feeling _it was giving us. I remember thinking that her hands were _soft _and small and they fit _perfectly_ into my rougher hands. As I stopped outside the Hyuga Residence, Hinata had taken her small hand out of my grasp. I _missed_ her warmth, but when she _kissed_ me. _Her _kissing _me_. I didn't mind anymore.

My mind let me wonder to her_ lips _and how_ soft _they felt against my own. I felt my sanity _slip _that little bit more, and I let a tear escape; thinking that I would _never_ be able to kiss those lips again. But as my tear traveled down my cheek, I herd Kyuubi's laugh.

"W-What?" I asked, my voice breaking. I again, dried my tears with my sleeve. I knew Kyuubi could tell I didn't want to talk, but I suppose that made him even more inclined to want to, after all, he did enjoy my torture.

_**Tch. Is little Naruto angry? **_Laughed a mocking Kyuubi. _**Just wanted to tell you someone is following you, might want to be careful unless you want us to die... or worse. **_He laughed again.

I turned back, looking behind me. There was a person who was cloaked. The cloak prevented me from seeing its face or even gender, so I just _glared_ at the figure, waiting for the figure to show their-selves. A minute passed and we continued to just stare, neither moving or speaking.

I was about to turn back and continue; I didn't want to talk to anyone, especially a stranger like that figure. Besides, he wasn't even talking. But as I turned, I herd a voice call my name;

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The figure asked. By the voice I could tell it was a man, an elder man. I raised an eyebrow at his question and turned back to face him. I decided it better to answer and see what happened, so I mustered up all my strength to make sure my voice didn't break and so it would sound threateningly.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked my voice dark. I was slightly relieved my emotions didn't show in the tone of my voice, and I was definitely not in the mood to fight.

"Who I am is not important" He answered, getting closer. I took out a kunai, warning him. He stopped when he saw it. He took his cloak hood down revealing his wrinkled, old face. He was tanned and had small brown eyes. He had grey hair tied in a pony tail. He had a long beard and mustache, both grey from old age. "The only thing that matters is that you come with me" He said, walking closer.

I was starting to feel _nervous_; how did he know my _name_ and why did he want me to go with him? I voiced my questions. "Why? And how do you know my name?" I asked as loudly as my voice could go; I hadn't really shouted or talked much at all in the passed year. He scoffed at me and murmured something quiet enough so I didn't hear him. I gave him a questioning glance, but he ignored it.

He got closer and told me, or more like_ ordered _me to put my kunai away. I did, thinking I could probably beat the old man in a taijutsu fight if absolutely necessary. As I put it away, he motioned me to bend down with his finger. I did and then he whispered something into my ears. Something I did _not_ expect to hear;

"Does the name _Hinata Hyuga _mean anything to you?"

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hello dear readers! :D**

**This chapter is a classic case of Cliffhanger-no-jutsu! Muahaha :D I updated the story so early; I had originally planned not to update until next week, but I just love this FanFic so much, I've been writing like crazy! So I thought I'd treat my little readers 3 :D  
**

**Like I've said; the chapters for this story will get overall, gradually happier! So don't cry... TT_TT**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :P I'm really excited for this FanFic, and I'm glad that I've already got some really encouraging reviews! It made me really happy, so thanks for everyone's support! xD **

**Next Chapter will be up soon, thanks for reading and please review I really appreciate it! :D **

**~Heavy D. Friky 3 **


	3. Revealing the Truth

_**Italics: Emphasis on a word.**_

**"Hey" : Speech**

**'Hey' : A thought or memory of speech.**

_**Italic Bold: Kyuubi's Speech. **_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Revealing the Truth. **

_"Does the name Hinata Hyuga mean anything to you?" _

-.-.-

I could see the shock in his eyes as I mentioned her name... the desperation, the love... it was so real, but yet... _dead_. It was hard to explain; pure emotion so raw and challenging, but it worried me. Did he feel the same way he had for her? He loved her, yes, but somehow, I _knew_ he had changed, that he no longer felt the same in some way...

I knew what _he_ meant to _her_. The countless times she would talk about him, as if he was a god sent from heaven. An _angel_. Her eyes would shine with love and admiration but there was a misty sadness in her eyes that came from being _ripped_ from his side. And it was because of her love for him that I saved her. She was wicked without even knowing it; turning me, former master of destruction from the Village hidden in the Clouds, into what looked like a feeble, useless old man.

I didn't even know she had transformed me until I was determined to save her. Her love for him was so_ pure... _so _raw_ and obvious, it reminded of me of myself when I was a child, all those years ago. And that love converted me; I wanted to help it... _save her_, because I knew what it felt like to be separated from such a person. A person who held your heart in their hands. One who could crush or protect it and keep it in the warmness of their palms. It was such an _overwhelming_ feeling.

I couldn't help but remember her as a stand in front of this boy. She truly was beautiful, a _goddess_ in human form; white pale skin, like pure snow, red rosy lips and always a beautiful shade of pink on her cheeks. Her smile was wide and warming and her eyes were glassy, and shades of lavender swirls so alluring, it seemed they _shone_ even in the _darkest of cages_. She was truly beautiful. But as I thought that, it broke me to realize I was thinking in _passed tense. _

I looked at this boy. How could someone so breathtakingly gorgeous could fall for _this_? He was tall and had untamed blond hair. His features were shaggy, like a wild beast. He had dirty blue eyes and whisker scars on his cheeks. He had good muscles but nothing impressive. I just couldn't find anything that would deserve such a marvelous woman.

He must have not noticed my obvious not impressed stare as he was still just staring at me. It was eerily quiet. Neither of us spoke. We just stared at each other. The kid was busy trying to process what I had just told him, this much was evident by his facial expression.

"C'mon boy, speak!" I seethed, impatiently. But he ignored me. Seeing that this blond idiot wasn't going to answer I signed.

"My name is Daichi Sushimo. Now will you answer the question please, Uzumaki-san? We don't have all day, _she's_ waiting..." I asked, trying to be as polite as possible. Although I found it hard; it was really annoying me how such a woman could fall for such a sorry excuse of a man.

"W-What...?" The kid asked with hardly any breath in his lungs, his mind still confused.

I knew this was going no where and somehow I felt sorry for him. Had he really suffered so much that the mere idea of her being alive or found stun him into silence? I had expected him to burst in anger, _demanding _me an explanation for my question and what information I knew about her. But instead the boy was in _denial_. He wasn't going to be able to reason with my question. But I knew this was, in fact, Naruto Uzumaki from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. _Her _description was too detailed for me to get it wrong. Besides his reaction told it all.

I didn't even register the kid falling to the ground, unconscious, having _fainted_. But as I realized I signed loudly in frustration. This boy was becoming a pain...

I picked him up, carrying him. He was lying on my shoulders, His head limb behind me. I smirked as I thought that even though I may _look_ like a useless old man, I was still strong enough to carry this boy around without any effort and I could probably kill him if needed. I smirked as I thought about my appearance; one of a fragile old man in his late 70s... which was true, _in this form_.

As I carried the blond boy through the forest my thoughts wondered back to her. Back to the first time we meet...

-.-.- flashback -.-.-

"Keep up, we're nearly there men!" I bawled to my men as we jumped through the woods near the Land of Fire. They all nodded in recognition as we sped up slightly. The trees flew by us in a blur as we jolted into the unknown on our mission. And the dark of the dark shadowed our faces and hid our presence. We blended into the dark as we approached our targets.

We were in perfect formation, making hardly any sound. We were doing perfectly but somehow our targets knew we were coming and warned the team before we even got to begin our bombardment. As soon as we reached our targets, the fight began.

Both teams had four ninjas, all fighting against each other in 1-vs-1 fights. I fought a man with jet black hair which contrasted with his sickly pale skin which wore an expressionless face. His onyx eyes boar into mine as we exchanged glares. The battle began furiously. Both us us battled against each other, showing our skilled jutsu, overwhelming each other with taijutsu and tricking each other with genjutsu. We introduced ourselves and I learned the name of the man I was fighting; Sai.

Time passed as we dance the dance of death with eachother. We were both injured, blood stained on our clothes and bruises already showing. Although, seeing no other choice, I used my_ jutsu_. He tried to protect himself and get away at first, but before long, he lay on the ground, unconscious. _The battle was over_.

I remembered thinking, as he fell to the ground how easily I was able to do it all, and how my _justsu _was _flawless. _I was so overconfident in my jutsu and abilities...

Before anything else, I remembered my basic training: _'Observe your enemies, and with your information, take them out quickly with their weaknesses'. _So with this in mind, I began to observe the leaf ninja carefully as they battled my men.

The first one was a girl. She had bright pink hair and emerald green eyes. She was of average height and was skinny. She wore gloves and her main powers came from her overpowering strength. I also noticed she was a medic ninja by the way she punched and where she specifically punched; it was too precise to be coincidence. I decided her weakness would be ninjutsu and maybe genjutsu. If we overwhelmed her with ninjutsu and genjutsu, she wouldn't last long.

The next was a boy. It was _Naruto Uzumaki_. I observed him and noticed he fought principally with taijutsu and ninjutsu. He had some very good ninjutsu with most of them high level jutsus. His taijutsu was a bit sloppy and mainly relied on brute strength. He seemed to have lots of stamina and a large chakra supply. His weakness was obvious; genjutsu.

The last out of the four was another woman. It was _her_. But I didn't notice her beauty, I noticed her eyes and what they were; the_ Byuakugan_. And as I observed her, I noticed her fighting style; the _Juuken. _Her opponent was already badly injured and breathing heavily; the Cloud ninja could last with taijutsu opponents, but against blood limits, especially the Byuakugan the Cloud were _helpless_. This was principally why The Village Hidden in the Clouds were desperate to _capture_ people who possessed blood limits.

I looked over to the other two enemies and decided that _she_ needed to be taken out first. She, after all, would cause the most _problems_. Besides, I thought she would be _beneficial _to us...

I jumped into the fight and started right away. I tried to get in a surprise attack, but I had underestimated her Byakugan. As soon as I came within her fighting range, she hit me with one of her Juuken strikes. I remember the pain very well; like my entire muscles were burning inside out.

She looked determined but I could see that tinge of worry in her eyes, knowing it was now 2-v-1, even though my comrade was very injured. I wasted no time and we fought. My comrade fell unconscious after a couple more strikes from her, but then again, I had been able to strike her on several occasions too.

The fight raged on until I decided to use my jutsu. I was so confident in my jutsu I hadn't even considered the possibility of it not working or being affecting. _But it was ineffective_. She just used her own jutsu and mine was deactivated. Her jutsu made her eyes turn a pure silver, almost like a mirror within her eyes. And instead of my jutsu attacking her, it reflected and inflicted its damage on me.

I was more than displeased at this, but I noticed that it had also affected her when she began coughing and blood seeped out of her mouth. I raged at her and took out my secret weapon. It looked like a normal dagger, but it wasn't; one scratch of the dagger and you would be injected with a powerful dosage of _Ghoul Venom_.

We battled but it wasn't long before I cut her. I smirked knowingly. It only took a few seconds and she was _breathless_, heart pumping rapidly and having muscles spasms. Blood was dripping from her mouth, ears and even eyes. After this, she just stood there in front of me, suffering to breath and try to keep stood up. Her eyes were dull and looking at me.

I _laughed _loudly at my success, but then stopped. The plan should be flawless; no one would think she died if she had no major injuries.

So I walked over to her, knife put away, concealed and hand covered in a blanket of chackra, aiming at her chest. I hugged her unmoving body, my hands resting at my sides. I lowered my mouth to her ears and whispered sickly, snickering at her_ 'say goodbye'_. And then I _stabbed _her. I stabbed her with my hand right below her heart. I stabbed her with such impact, my hand reached her back.

I didn't move as she screamed in agony. I didn't move when her blood oozed out of her back and front, I didn't even move when I felt her blood cover my front. I just stayed and looked at _him._

Uzumaki Naruto was fighting against my comrade until he heard her scream. I saw as he kicked my comrade through some trees before _looking right at me_. He was in shock, noticing my hand through his beloveds chest and her blood spilling, leaking out of her body and falling on the floor. We looked at each other for a while, unmoving. I saw his despair, his anger, his anxiety... _his love_. I stayed like that, with my hand literally in her, until I wanted more. I was _bloodthirsty. _

I ripped my hand out, leaving a whole. But she didn't scream, she just collapsed to the ground. I didn't turn, I still locked eyes with his. _Challenging_ him. And before I knew it he screamed in pure rage and disappeared. I didn't register as he re-appeared in front of me, eyes _red _with pure anger and with his hand, punched me hard. I flew through several trees and finally hit the nth tree before skidding to a halt in the middle of a field, injured and bleeding.

But I knew I had won; that venom would be the 'death' and savior of her. The Ghoul Venom was one which stopped the heart momentarily by stopping the movement of muscles. This meant that her heart would momentarily stop, and she would be unable to move. This was perfect because this way, anyone would think she was dead.

Because of this, she wont loose as much blood and after they think she is dead, the body would be taken and returned to life. It was the perfect plan; kidnapping made it possible for a rescue mission, because people thought there was _something_ _to save_. But if the person who is taken is thought to be dead, no one will go. No escape.

He smiled at his own plan while he herd the blood-wrenching screams of the boy as he cried for his love. _The one which isn't even dead._

-.-.-

I looked down almost ashamed, but realized that if I hadn't done this, I wouldn't have changed; I knew I was a better man now. I knew it was _selfish_; wishing such suffering to these two innocent souls who have suffered so much...

I was a _fool, _and even a worse fool when I went back for her after I was punched by him and took her away. I was a fool when, even though all my comrades where dead, I still gave her to the Cloud. I was a fool, but in the end I did the _right_ thing by saving her.

I carried on carrying the young boy until I realized it had turned dark, so I searched for somewhere to rest and spend the night. But I couldn't help think, deep inside of me that it was funny how she 'died' because of me, and how she is also alive because of me.

I reached a large tree and was too tired to continue, so I dropped Naruto on the base of the tree and went in search for wood. After I made a fire, I sat down by the tree, next to Naruto and stared into the bright flames of the fire before me. The fire caused a light crackle to fill the silence of the night. The fire was captivating and as I watched it I realized how much I had changed because of _her_. I also realized how much of a fool I truly was. My thoughts flooded my being and I oddly though to myself:

"Fate is a funny thing" I said to the dark of night.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Hello Dear Readers! :D**

**This chapter is one of my favorites purely because we get to see just how this story is coming through! There are going to be lots of great twists but at least one of the main issue is solved; we now know **_**who, why and how **_**someone took Hinata :O**

**But talking about Hinata, where is she?! D:**

**Also, I quite like my own character, Daichi! But he used to have serious problems; how could anyone hurt dear Hinata? :O Anywyas, talking about Daichi, what's up with his 'Jutsu' and is he even an old man?! DX**

**Haha all these questions will slowly be answered in the next few chapters! I can't wait to write them~~! 3**

**I've had some really lovely reviews, some of which are interesting and let me know how to improve, I hope I have improved since then... :P So anyways, thanks to everyone, I hope people will continue to read and review! 3**

**Next Chapter will be up soon, thanks for reading and please review I really appreciate it! :D **

**~Heavy D. Friky 3 **


	4. The Dreams that Haunt Us

_**Italics: Dream / Flashback**_

**"Hey" : Speech **

**Underline: Emphasis on a word **

**_'Hey'_**** : A thought or memory of speech.**

_**Italic Bold: Kyuubi's Speech. **_

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Dreams That Haunt Us. **

_"Naruto!" She playfully whined, giggling._

_He smirked, that beautiful sound were bells to his ears. He couldn't get enough of it. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted all of her; her laughs, her smiles her whole body, mind and soul, all to himself. He knew that was selfish, but... wasn't that what love was? - Wanting and loving someone so much, you would do, literally, anything for them and anything to have them._

_"Naruto!" She playfully whined again, trying to wiggle her way free from his own tortuous hands that playfully tickled and caressed her soft, pale skin. She tried to pry him off, and even fight back. But it was all in vain. Her super sensitive skin couldn't handle Naruto's own playful fingers. She shook and shook on the bed, attempting to break free, all the time, laughing joyfully._

_He couldn't stop; by some unknown force, he just couldn't. He just kept touching her skin, feeling her and hearing her addictive laugh. He knew now more than ever, that if she was a drug, he would become addicted, with just a glance._

_But Hinata was a kunoichi of Konoha, and she was strong. With her ninja flexibility, she easily sneaked her way out of Naruto's grasp. He whined a bit, knowing his fun was over, but as she laughed, that beautiful, intoxicating laugh, he couldn't help but forgive her and join her._

_They laughed and laughed. It was a good day to be alive. When they both were finally able to calm themselves, Hinata made her way back to the bed, where he sat. At fist a bit hesitant because Naruto was unpredictable, and he might attack again! She mentally giggled at her own thoughts; those of Naruto turning into a ferocious tickle monster and terrorizing the world with his evil fingers._

_Naruto saw her hesitation and cheekily grinned at her, making her blush a cute pink hue. She made it to the bed and sat next to him, all the time looking into his eyes, thinking that they were the most beautiful things on earth. Little did she know, Naruto was thinking exactly the same._

_He smiled at her, lifting his hand to her hair, and carefully stroking her midnight blue hair. She smiled, closing her eyes to preserve the feeling he was giving her. She felt loved. He carried on stroking her hair, unable to stop. She was so addicting, damn it._

_"It's nice, isn't it?" She said quietly, her soft velvety voice filling the silence. He smiled and nodded in agreement an she opened her eyes and stared into his eyes._

_"Yeah. I wish every day was like this..." He said, turning his face to look at his window, which was next to the bed. He stared at the moon, which was high and proud in the sky, with millions of starts around it._

_She suddenly stopped his hand which was stroking her hair. He was surprised and turned his gaze back to her silhouette. She looked beautiful under the shadows cast down from the moon. Her skin was shining and her eyes looked magical._

_"Naruto" She called and he listened. "Promise me something?" She asked silently, her eyes casting down on the floor. He took his hand from her grasp and held her hand in his, wrapping his fingers with hers, intertwining them._

_"Anything" he told her confidently. She smiled and looked up to him, her eyes radiating sadness, love and longing. He felt his heart skip a beat._

_"Promise me, we'll never be apart" She said to him, her eyes filling with tears. "Promise me we will always be together, Naruto." She said, letting some tears loose which fell down the flawless skin of her cheeks. She unconsciously held Naruto's hand tighter in her own._

_He saw all her insecurities, all her fears and all her hopes. He knew she loved him. She loved him so much, it hurt to be apart. The thought of not being in each others lives scared her. And it scared him too._

_He looked at her, her eyes still on him. He smiled lovingly and with his free hand, wiped her tears from her cheeks._

_"I promise, Hinata. Always..."_

* * *

He woke up with a start and flew into a sitting position. His hands were sweaty and he had tears streaming down his cheeks. He was breathing heavily, his mind trying to grasp back into reality. He closed his eyes painfully, his head hurting and his heart hurting more.

_'I wasn't able to keep my promise'_

That was the only thought. The only reality at this moment. He felt sick to his stomach. Out of every promise he had ever made, why did he have to break this one? He breathed out a sign, trying to calm his racing heart and trying to focus.

_'Focus, damn it. That was in the past... Focus'_

His mind however kept bringing up images of his dream. Images of her. And he hated it. He wanted to scream and cry to the heavens, but he had already done that. It was useless. And no matter how many times he tried to torture himself with her memory or forget, he couldn't forget how he had betrayed her. How he had broken his promise to her.

_'It makes me sick'_

But eventually he started to focus into reality. He tried to remember why he was in the middle of the forest and he tried to remember what had happened but nothing came to him.

Naruto stood up, stretching his aching muscles with a yawn and whipping the tears from his face. His eyes came into focus with his surroundings and soon, he noticed that there was a burned out camp fire and an old man. The old man was sitting down, the trunk of a tree supporting him while he slept calm-fully. Naruto just stared at him, trying to think of what had happened. He made his way towards the old geezer cautiously and quietly.

But as soon as Naruto saw the old mans face he remembered everything.

* * *

_Daichi walked down the dark hallway quietly. There were no windows, there were only lamps of fire occasionally placed on the wall to give the guards at least some sight capability._

_He hated this place. It smelt like dead carcass everywhere. There was no light and it felt like an endless road, eventually leading to hell itself. He signed heavily; why did he have to do the duty of the guards? Taking this "food" to a prisoner seemed like their job, did it not ? Well, apparently not._

_He was taking in his hands a small tray with a bowl, a glass of water a loaf of stale and molding bread with a spoon. He looked into the bowl and felt like he wanted to vomit; inside was some sort of paste with lumps. He didn't know how someone would be able to cook this, let alone eat it. Regardless, he was forced to carry the "soup" to a prisoner in this hell._

_He looked around as he realized that he hadn't been down this part of the prison since about 6 months. It was inevitable; here they kept all the 'special people' down here. Where he worked, on the other side of the prison, they generally ex-ninjas; those who once served them, but 'changed their minds'. Of course, as you can imagine, no one wants that. So they are either killed quickly and quietly (if they know too much) or kept there for interrogation (for general purpose). And that where he came in; his 'part-time' job (his full time, being a high ranked Jonin ninja) included interrogation and torturer. He smirked; proud of his occupation._

_He walked slowly, his footsteps echoing loudly, passing several cages. In all of them he found dirty men being loud. They either shouted from pain or begging for someone to free them._

_'Like that's going to happen' he thought sarcastically at a prisoner who was crying while holding onto the bars of his cage and shouting "Let me out, please!"_

_He, however, felt no sympathy for these people who were stripped from their freedom and thrown in here, where they would die without ever seeing the light of day. In fact he found himself feeling neutral; he simply did not care, even if he was to complete all the gory experiments on these people, he wouldn't feel anything. That's what he believed at that time._

_However, he kept walking through the pathway, further down. He occasionally looked at the cage numbers to see if he was close to his destination. But it took a while before he found it._

_He looked into the cage and it was pitch dark. He was surprised that whoever was in here wasn't making any sound. Despite his hesitation, he graved the key from his pocket and opened the door into the cell. He looked around and soon found it was __her__._

_She sat at the dirty, old and broken bed by the corner of the cell, looking at the wall. Her expression was blank, free from emotion and her hands were binned tightly, with her fingers on her lap. She was wearing some thin robes which hardly covered her body. It looked like it was supposed to be a dress but it was filthy and had blood stains in it, both dry and fresh._

_As he looked at her torn form, he couldn't help but feel slightly surprised that she had lasted this long; it has already been 3 months. He didn't expect her to still be alive after all this time. After all, prisoners here, on average only lasted about 2 weeks to a month tops; they were either killed or they killed themselves. But he reasoned to himself that they took special care of her; she was a special case- __her eyes where special._

_She looked like royalty within filth; her posture was upright and she didn't express any concern as the rest of the prisoners were. She didn't cry, or shout. She just sat there collectively. And he didn't know why he felt drawn to her, but angry at the same time._

_"Your food is here" He simply said, placing the food on the floor, since the only furniture was that bed. She seemed to hear him and slowly turned her gaze to him and smiled. He knew it was a fake smile, but he still felt surprise and... attraction?_

_He brushed it off quickly and she raised from the bed, calmly and carefully picking the food from the floor in front of his feet. She rose to her feet and he found that she was much shorter to him; her hear only reaching his cheeks. She smiled again and whispered a "Thank you" and then turned away, with the food and moved to the bed and sat, this time, the tray of food on her lap._

_He scoffed. So much for pride; she practically had none! Eating the practically toxic food he had given her with no question or remark of how absolutely horrible it looked. Despite his anger, he couldn't stop looking at her while she ate it, not showing disgust at all. She just calmfully ate, not saying a word, not showing an emotion._

_"How can you eat that?!" He asked bewildered in disgust after a few minutes of watching her; his anger fueling him. She then looked at him, leaving the food; a bit startled, as if she didn't know he was still there. His anger rose; she didn't even notice he was still there! How absolutely insolent! The thought angered him even more._

_She didn't answer for what seemed like hours, she just looked at him._

_"Because someone prepared it for me" She finally answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Someone made it for me, so I must thank them by eating it" She smiled weakly, gazing back to the wall, looking lost in her own thoughts and memories. __******_

_He was speechless. She was insane! "That food wasn't made for you! It was made for a dog! They are probably just rotten leftovers of a soup we had eaten months ago!" He shouted, trying to make sense of her; she was a mysterious entity and he needed to break her! This place was made so people would want to die, and slowly, painfully, by torture, they would die! He couldn't understand how she could be this carefree!_

_"Yeah" she answered simply, numbly. "But someone still wants me to eat it" she answered. And she began to eat once again. She ate the soup with grace, making sure she ate all of it, and making sure she didn't spill any of it. The whole scene infuriated him._

_Daichi walked to her while she ate and suddenly picked up the tray without warning, and threw it across the room, where the bowl shattered to pieces and the remaining of the soup covered the corner of the wall and the floor._

_She didn't even gasp. Nothing._

_That's when he snapped. He knew, somewhere, deep down, she cared. And he took it upon himself to bring it out and to make her suffer. That was just what Daichi did; break people, both physically as a ninja, and mentally as a torturer. This whole situation was like a juicy bait; just waiting for him to trike. And like the greedy predator he was, the temptation to feed was too big; animals survived by feeding off of flesh; Daichi survived by feeding off of peoples misery. He was out to hunt his prey, right now._

_"NO ONE IS SAVING YOU. NO ONE WILL COME FOR YOU!" He raged at her. Her head slipped down and she stared at her lap, hiding her face. "NO ONE WILL!" He screamed at her. She was suffocating him; her kindness, her smiles, her everything he didn't deserve. He felt like he was the one being tortured, not her! She was making him seem inferior to herself! It was unacceptable! And for that reason a part of him hated her so much._

_He grabbed her tied up hands and lifted them above his head, making her stand. But she remained stubborn and wouldn't look at him. "LOOK AT ME!" he wailed in anger. She complied slowly, looking into his eyes with her own. Her eyes showed her naivety, her innocence, her life. It made him even more angry. For reasons unknown to even himself, he couldn't stand her!_

_"YOU WILL DIE HERE!" He screamed at her once again. He smirked when he saw her lips tremble slightly and her eyes slightly show more pain. "No one will come. No one..." He smirked at her, grasping her wrists tighter. "You will stay here, being tested, and tested. You will be used. And what we find from you, we will use against your own village" He smirked even more widely when she twitched after he talked of her village. She then looked away, again, facing anything but his piercing eyes..._

_"Everything we find from you, we will use against your village" He repeated. "And your friends" He added and she trembled more. "They will all die because of you. You will kill them" He added, his eyes flashing with malice. She shook her head and struggled weakly against him- due to malnutrition and too many days of captivity. But he held on tighter, making the skin of her wrist bruise._

_"It's no use" He said and she slowly stopped her pointless struggle. "Those kids from the forest will die too. The black haired one, the pink haired one... the blond one" he threatened, searching for her weak point. He found it._

_Hinata twitched harshly and this. He was talking about Naruto. Daichi noticed this and smirked. "He will be killed. We will kill him, but you're helping us, ne?" He spoke to her, his face coming closer to Hinata's. She shivered and mumbled "no" but he could tell she was petrified. He realized that the blond one meant more than just a friend to her. And somehow this annoyed him. "Maybe we will skin him?" He mused aloud, catching Hinata's attention. She locked gazes with him, her eyes filling with tears, which showed so much fear and love._

_"How about a slow death. Yeah, I like the sound of that" Daichi taunted. Hinata just struggled more and begged slightly, mumbling incoherent words and the occasional "no". Daichi frowned and with his hand grabbed Hinata's chin, harshly, making her face him. "Or would you rather watch while we kill him?" He asked, and she snapped, crying a loud "No!" with her shaky voice, too scared of the thought. Daichi simply looked at her; she was quivering and her eyes begging. He knew his fun was over._

_"You're all alone..." He finished as he led her wrists go. She slipped away, all the while avoiding his stare. She crawled achingly slowly to the bed, but found she was too weak to push herself onto the bed. So she sat on the floor of the bed, looking at her own shaking hands on her lap. Not knowing that actually her whole body was shaking violently as well._

_With that he left. He got the key, opened and then locked the door behind him. But as he looked back onto her silhouette, he felt something unknown. But he realized angrily that it was guilt._

_He had finally broken her. She no longer looked like royalty, or a goddess. She was now a part of the prison; a broken prisoner, whose freedom was stolen and who realized nothing could be done._

_He was surprised with himself to feel something like that; guilt. One emotion of many which he had not felt since long ago. But... why did that woman affect him so? He turned away, starting to walk away, but not before hearing a small, quiet broken sob, coming from the cage he had just come from. And that's when his guilt rose, forming pity, because he realized, he had cause it. It was because of him that..._

_She was finally broken..._

* * *

I woke up, my eyes barely opened, trying to adjust to this light that blinded me. I vaguely asked myself how long it had been since the sun shone this bright.

But as I remembered my dream, I couldn't help but feel annoyed, irritated, embarrassed, but most of all angry... at myself.

I signed because I knew I was blind, back then; I saw the world in black and white; good and evil. Nothing more, nothing less. And I know it was because of my anger; the anger that had fueled me to become what I had, and to murder, destroy... all those sins I had committed. It was childish and I was embarrassed and annoyed at myself, now, that I know I was wrong. But back then, it all felt so right; so natural... so exhilarating.

But she showed me the world. She showed me to truly look. And I felt, for the first time, that in fact, I had now truly opened my eyes; that I was once blind with rage and betrayal, but now the mist that fogged my view was gone. I could finally see. And it was all thanks to her.

I felt determination set in the pit of my stomach; I had committed so many wrongs, but it was finally time I did something right.

But when I finally opened my eyes, the morning I thought that I'd finally be able to do something right for her sake... I was met with a surprise. Tied up and gagged against a tree with a certain blond, blue-eyed idiot looking down, half glaring, down at my form.

_'It's going to be a long day...'_

* * *

**To be continued...**

**_** (N/A: Hinata thoughts here are about our favorite knucklehead ninja and how he had once made her some of his own, home made, Ramen. She had, of course, been delighted and ate it all even though it was so bad, the ramen noodles melted in the broth... -_-'' that's Naruto's cooking for you... basically, what she is saying about the food to Daichi, is also what she felt towards Naruto's cooking...) _**

* * *

**Hello Dear Readers! :D**

**This chapter was quite sad. I cried :'( But anyhow, we learn a bit from this chapter and we got a bit more angst! D:**

**And despite how much an ass Daichi is, I really love him... I thought it necessary to show this chapter and one of his memories because a character doesn't just suddenly change! I feel I need to develop Daichi's character, so the story will be good! :P ...So, yeah, sorry to anyone who's like "OMG Daichi, just go die in a corner or something!" ¬_¬**

**Just to let you readers know, I intend to make this story about 7- 10 chapters long. :)**

**In addition, we learn a bit about Hinata's captivity. Besides, I like the end; it gives me a good vibe, which is what I wanted- The clouds of angst and misery are finally coming apart and the sun is shining brightly, I feel the next chappy is going to be a little more happy and nice and warm :D... TIME FOR SOME NARUHINA, BITCHES! ^_^**

**I've had some really lovely reviews, some of which are interesting and let me know how to improve, I hope I have improved since then... :P So anyways, thanks to everyone, I hope people will continue to read and review! 3**

**Next Chapter will be up soon, thanks for reading and please review and COMMENT!**

**I really appreciate it all my supporters, thanks! Love y'all! :D **

**~Heavy D. Friky **


End file.
